


Visiting your friend

by theinvisiblesideuniverse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister visits Gloria, Friendship, Gen, Post-Game(s), mimikyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesideuniverse/pseuds/theinvisiblesideuniverse
Summary: Allister got invited by Gloria to visit her at home in Postwick.
Relationships: Allister & Gloria, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you pack your coat? You know it can be pretty cold down in Postwick this time of year.“

“It‘s in m-my bag, Bea,“ replied the young Ghost-Type Gymleader in his typical quiet mumble. Allister and his sister Bea were at the Hammerlocke Station, waiting for the train that would go all the way down to Wedgehurst.

“Are you sure you wannt to take the train Allie, you don´t have to...-“

“Bea, I-I´m good, really... I have Mimikyu and the others with me... Gloria said t-that she´ll pick me up at the station...-“

“Intercity Hammerlocke-Wedgehurst is now arriving, please stand back.“

The siblings looked at each other and said their goodbyes.  
Allister then slowly went towards the waiting train under the curious eyes of the other passengers. He expected it and took his Mimikyu out of her ball so she could help him stay calm and keep others at a tolerable distance from the her trainer. So far it was working.  
The boy chose a seat at the very end of the train and stared out of the window. He could see Galar´s famous wild area, red and purple beams of light reaching up into the clear winter sky.  
_I wonder if there will be snow in Postwick... last time I saw snow was when I challenged Ms. Melony´s Gym in Circhester... it´s so cold there..._

Lost in thoughts, Allister flinched a little when Mimikyu tapped his arm to tell him that they reached their destination already.  
Upon leaving, he noticed that the train was considerably less crowded than it was before. Only five other passengers traveled all the way to Wedgehurst.  
They were staring at him again, making Allister check his mask and shyly lower his gaze.

“Mi Kyu Kyu?“

"´t´s okay. Gloria is probably waiting outside.“ The trainer and Pokemon left the station and to boys delight, there indeed was snow. The white powder was covering the hills like a fluffy blanket and reflected the winter sun like a thousand diamonds.

“Kyyuuuu!“, Mimikyu threw itself into a pile of snow, sreeching in delight.

“Allister! Over here!“  
The young Gymleader flinched but turned towards his friend´s voice, smilng under his mask. He quietly said:"H-Hey Gloria.“

“Hi, sorry I didn´t want to startle you,"she paused and broke into her trademarl grin before she started to walk away from the station, “I´m glad you accepted my invitation, mom´s gonna be thrilled meeting you. How is Bea doing?“

“She´s fine... concerned though.“ His voice sounded even more alloof than usual, because he was so distracted by his environment. From the train station they had been walking straight ahead, crossing a bridge and snow covered fields.

“As always then. Oh that´s were Hop lives by the way.“ Gloria pointed at the first house they saw on left side of the road. Accelerating her walking pace, she went towards the next house. She took some keys out of her pocket and opened the door for them both and went inside.

"Mii mii!“

The Champion turned around, seeing her friend stand in the doorway shyly.  
“It´s okay Allie, mom won´t eat ya, promise.“

He took a deep breath and followed her inside, Mimikyu right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm air inside was a welcome change from the freezing temperatures reigning outside. Both trainers were blushed red from the short walk to Gloria´s house, although it was showing much better on Allister´s pale skin, despite his mask hiding most of his face.

"Oh dear, you two look like you´re freezing! Here is some hot chocolate.“

Gloria´s mother greeted them with a warm and quiet voice and Allister couldn´t help but wonder if his best friend told her that he didn´t fancy loud noises. Looking uncertainly between the adult and his Mimikyu, he waited for people´s usual horrified or at least disgusted reaction, but Gloria´s mother only waved at the shy Pokemon, smiling gently.

“Miikyuuu.“

 _I like her too, she seems nice._  
Surprised at his Pokemon´s enthusiasm, he followed Gloria into the living room. 

“´ve never seen ya with that much color on yer cheeks,"giggled the young trainer, making the other child lift his hands to cover the sides of his face that weren´t obscured by his famous white mask.  
“No, no it´s okay... it´s nice actually. Makes ya seem not completely dead.“

Slowly the ghost type trainer lowered his hands again and continued warming them on his cup of hot chocolate.   
“Th-thanks for inviting me... Postwick... ´s nice.“  
Curiously, or maybe distracted he looked around until his glowing purple eyes landed back on his friend. Taking a closer look he saw that she was practically vibrating on the couch.  
 _She seems excited... what´s the matter though? Surely it is not because I am here, we see each other quite a lot after all..._

“I´ve got to show you something,“ with those words she dashed out of the room like a woman gone mad. “Stay right there!!“

A little stunned, Allister turned towards his Mimikyu. It tilted it´s head to the side, looking equally as confused as the young gym leader.   
Light footsteps announced Gloria´s return, in her arms she carried a small Litwick.  
Siting back down next to her friend, she held the Pokemon out to him with a grin on her face that was so big, it must surely hurt her.

“It´s for you Allie, I caught it a few days ago near Motostoke, when I was training.“

Gingerly he took the small Pokemon, thanking Gloria in his usual soft voice, completely betraying the excitement he felt from her gift. Litwick turned in his hands to look at him, revealing emerald like eyes.  
 _It´s a shiny! I have been searching for one for ages!_

“H-how did you know... I love L-litwicks...“

“Ya told me a few months ago, when we were hiding during one of the league´s parties. When I caught this little guy, I remebered that.“ explained the Champion, still grinning madly, radiating happiness as much as Allister at that moment.

The two friends stayed up way past midnight, talking and laughing and enjoying their unique friendship. One by one their Pokemon joined them, filling the living room and later the whole house.

When Allister looked out of the window on the trainride back home to Hammerlocke, he couldn´t help but think about the previous day and happily stroke over Litwick´s Pokeball.  
 _This is ace... Friendship is ace._


End file.
